The Wild West
This is NOT my work. I REPEAT This is NOT my WORK. I am only the first chapter of a Great story and even more amazing author; Comment Person from fanfiction.com. I am only spreading the awesomeness of his story NOT stealing. Just think of me as a Jehovah's witness for Fanfiction. Moonlight shined across the entire desert land, illuminating every thing with its shallow glow, including three figures riding horses across the sand. "So how much we get for taking him in?" asked the boy riding on the right. "I was told about $20." said the triangle-headed boy in the riding in the middle of the three. "Easy money." said the buff boy on the left with his rough voice. "Yeah I know!" replied the boy in the middle adjusting his cowboy hat. They rode through the desert until they came to a basin. The three boys pulled up there horses and stopped at the entrance. "So how much you wanna bet he's in there?" challenged Buford. "If he his, you by our next drinks." answered Phineas. Buford spit in his hand and offers a handshake. Phineas also spits on his hand and they both shake. Phineas wipes his hand on his chaps afterwards. The boys dismounted and walked into the basin, hands on their pistols. As they continued deeper in, they spotted a gold lantern glow. The glow also shined on a small log cabin. Right by the door, boy stood twirling his pistol. When the boy saw them coming, he stood in front of the door with his arms crossed, denying their entrance into the house. Phineas, Buford, and Django stood in a line about a meter from him. "The Bubble says "No one is allowed" so get lost!" Buford grabbed the kid by his collar with his right and sent a punch straight to his eye with his left. The kid's eye started to turn black and swollen. Buford still held him by the collar, and glared into the boy's eyes. He was still conscious from the blow. Buford then clubbed his across his face; the kid's cheek was then bruised. Now he was unconscious. Buford tossed him aside, and he landed in a heap of hay nearby. "Was that necessary?" asked Django. "Yes, yes it was." Buford said casually. Phineas stepped forward and kicked the door open with his boot. The door slammed against the inside with a smack. Just as Phineas stepped inside, a figure shoved him aside and dashed out right past Django and Buford. Both of them whirled and fired their pistols. The shots whizzed right past the figure. By now, Phineas was standing up and aimed his pistol. Out of the three, he was the one with the best aim. He pulled the trigger, and the paintball shot forward. The blue paintball zoomed towards the figure, and splattered against his back with a loud smack. The figure tripped forward from the force and fell on his face. The boys ran over to him and stood around him. "Not much of a fighter." muttered Buford as he turned him on his back. "Get him hogtied, Django search the house." said Phineas. Buford got out his rope and Django dashed over to the house. "Hmmm, The Bubble, a.k.a Roger Stand," Phineas muttered as he got a look at his face, "he wont be causing any more trouble." "Stupid sheriffs." Roger weakly muttered as Buford slung him over his shoulder with one hand. Buford suddenly threw him on the ground and kicked his stomach. "We aint no sheriffs, we are bounty hunters!" Buford yelled at him with a furious look. "Get that right dude, sheriffs will take you in without a payment. Bounty hunters can do that and other things as well. Maybe we should send you down a river? Or place you on some tracks? There's a railroad not to far from here." Phineas told/threatened him. Buford picked Roger up again and hauled him on the way out of the basin, back to the horses. Phineas walked back to the house, and Django came out with a bag in his hand. "Found the bag of Klondike bars inside a fridge." Django replied. "WHAT WOULD YOU DOO-OOO-OOOOO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?" sang a female voice out of nowhere. Phineas and Django glanced around. "Put it back Django." Phineas said to his friend. Django sighed and pulled out a Klondike bar out of his pocket and put it back in the bag. "Thanks" muttered Django with his head low. Phineas put a hand on his shoulder. "Anything to help break your habit of stealing." he said. They both returned to their horses. Buford had already placed the tied up Roger on his horse and was waiting for them. "I know im buying the next drinks." declared Buford as they mounted their horses. "I was going to let that one slide Buford." said Phineas. "No, im staying true to my bet. Besides we already sealed it with our handshake." Buford explained. "Oh yeah." Phineas said. "You forgot it already? It has been about…10 minutes." said Django. "I didn't forget it, it just wasn't in my mind at the time." Phineas shot back. They all laughed as the rode away. LATER IN GREENVILLE….. "Thanks Phineas, you did Greenville a great thing." said the girl sheriff handing over the $20. "No problem miss." Phineas said as he put the dollars in his coat pocket. She smiled at him and winked. Phineas just smiled and returned to his horse. Buford and Django were waiting for him on their horses. "You charmed another one Phineas." Django said as Phineas mounted his horse. "I don't get it at all." Buford said as he watched the girl put the criminal in jail. "You never get it Buford." Django shot back at him. "Im not looking forward with the rest of my life having to worry about a needy girly always around." Buford replied. "What do you think Phineas? You going to get a girl?" Django asked him. "If I find the right one, I will." Phineas said as he took his horse's reigns. "Was she the right one?" Django asked and nodded over to the girl sheriff. Phineas took a long look at her, and then shook his head. "Oh well." Django said. The three boys rode their horses outside of the town. Before they left, Phineas took out a map from his jacket and checked it. "I forgot the drinks!" Buford shouted and started to turn back. "You can get them at the next stop." Phineas said, not looking up from the map. Buford sighed and turned back to them. "Where might that be exactly?" he asked. "We are heading to Dandelion." Phineas said as he put his map away. "Nice place to visit." remarked Django. The three rode of towards the east, where the rays of the rising sun started to rise across the western land. "Gosh those rays are bright." Phineas said as they rode into the sun rise. "I need me some sunglasses." Buford said. "What are sunglasses?" asked Phineas. "I have no idea." Buford replied. TO BE CONTINUED If you you want moar just clink the blue link here Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction